


He's The One

by OnlyHim



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyHim/pseuds/OnlyHim
Summary: Steve asks Danny something important because he's tired of wasting time.





	He's The One

**Author's Note:**

> That's it, people. The last fic I have on tumblr, the last one I'm posting here. Thank you so much, to everyone, from the bottom of my heart for all the support over the years. I appreciated every like, reblog, kudo and comment and I appreciate the lurkers, even though I have no proof that you exist I know you're there and I love you too! This has been awesome but it's time for me to work on new things. So much love to everyone! <3 <3 <3
> 
> Originally posted on [tumblr.](https://whenamarshmallowmeetsahothead.tumblr.com/post/167566233335/are-you-still-taking-prompts-can-i-have-have-you)

Steve woke up from a nightmare, agitated and disturbed. It was not a particularly original situation, he’d gone through enough bad situations to fuel nightmares for a lifetime, but this time it was a little different. It wasn’t so much images of war and torture, but people. So many people who had hurt him throughout his life, in a way that had left more scars than any combat situation he’d ever been in. He didn’t sleep the rest of the night, too many things going through his head, the most prominent one being a feeling of enough is enough. He was tired. Tired of being damaged, of never expecting great things to happen to him because he didn’t deserve anything good, of spending his life fighting, real flesh and blood enemies but also emotions that got the better of him even as he tried to pretend they weren’t there. He just wanted to let everything go and find a way to be happy. He was getting old and he’d already seen and felt too much pain to allow himself to waste any more time.

Once he started going through this line of thinking, it didn’t take him long to realize what he wanted, what he needed.

He was quiet during the drive to work, still thinking about everything, thinking about his next move.

“Is everything okay?” Danny asked. “You seem a little distant.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good.” Steve glanced over at Danny, thinking that there was no time like the present. “Have you ever lied to me?”

“What?” Danny sounded almost offended. “No, of course not. Where did that come from?”

“It’s nothing, it’s just…” Steve trailed off, trying to collect his thoughts. Making a decision, he pulled over, turned off the engine and turned so he was facing Danny. “Look, I know you haven’t, okay? I just needed to hear you say it.”

“Okay. Why? What’s going on, Steve?”

“You know me, better than anyone. And you know my story. I’ve been lied to and betrayed so many times that sometimes I don’t even know what’s real anymore. Sometimes nothing makes sense. And then there’s you. This constant, never wavering. You’re always there for me. I can count on you for everything. I can trust you with everything. You have never betrayed me and I know you never will.”

“That’s right. We’re friends, Steve. That’s what friends do.”

“It’s more than that and you know it.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that no one has ever loved me as much as you do. You’ve seen all the worst sides of me and you’re still here. And you know it’s the same for me. You know that, I know that. I’ve always known that, but I always think that you’re too good for me, that I don’t deserve this kind of happiness. Because what we have, Danny, it’s rare. Most people only dream about finding someone they would feel this strongly about. We deserve to have this kind of love in our lives. So why don’t we? Why aren’t we being happy?”

Steve waited. He waited for his words to sink in, for the shock to pass. For once, he was patient. This was too important to rush and he needed Danny with him, on the same page. He’d had his epiphany that morning and now he was waiting for Danny to catch up.

“So you’re saying we should just start dating?”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying.”

Danny stared at him for a while longer and Steve could almost see a billion scenarios running behind Danny’s eyes.

“Okay,” Danny finally let out in a shaky breath.

“Okay?” Steve didn’t even bother trying to contain his excitement.

“Yeah, okay,” Danny said laughing. Steve thought that was one of the most beautiful sounds he’d ever heard. He instantly felt himself being filled with his usual determination.

“We’re having our first date on Friday.”

“We’re going out?”

“No, I’m gonna cook for you.”

“Hmm, I’m liking this thing already.”

“You’re gonna like it even more, I promise.”

————————

Steve made a complete meal, with appetizers, main course (Danny’s mother’s lasagna, of course, Steve had called to get the recipe) and dessert. He wanted to pamper Danny, to show him how much he appreciated him and how good this dating thing could be. He got expensive wine and candles. He even got flowers. He wasn’t exactly sure if Danny even liked flowers, but he would’ve gotten them if he were making dinner for a woman he was trying to impress and he thought Danny would at least appreciate the effort. He put on a black suit with a white shirt, first two buttons left open because he remembered that Danny had once said he looked like James Bond when he wore those.

Danny arrived on time, didn’t knock as per usual, and met Steve in the kitchen. Steve might’ve been upset that a little of the illusion of the perfect dinner was ruined, but Danny looked so delectable that there wasn’t much room left in his head for any thought that wasn’t ’ _the most amazing man in the world is inside my house right now and he wants to be with_ _me_ _!_ ’.

Dinner was wonderful. Danny complimented all the food – and was even kind enough not to point out that his mother’s would’ve been better. Steve tried to be the perfect gentleman, attentive, serving Danny all his food and making sure his glass of wine was always full. He didn’t worry about Danny having to drive because there’s no way they wouldn’t spend the night together. Not that Steve was expecting sex, it would be totally okay if Danny wanted to wait, but he wanted more than anything for them to sleep in the same bed and even if they just cuddled all night Steve knew he’d already be the happiest man alive.

When Danny was done with the last of his dessert, he placed his fork gently on the table, wiped his mouth and pinned Steve with a look that made a shiver run down his spine. He got up, walked decidedly toward Steve, sat in his lap, leaned in and…

Oh, wow. Wow, okay. This was… God, this was something else. Danny’s lips felt delicious on Steve’s. He still tasted sweet from the dessert, and he was so soft and gentle. Then a wicked, wicked tongue started doing lots of dirty little things inside Steve’s mouth and he didn’t know anything anymore, he was just a moaning mess.

The kiss seemed to go on forever and Steve was on fire, his whole body tingling. When Danny finally pulled away Steve could barely focus his eyes, though he could see the smug smile on Danny’s face. Not to worry, he’d get back at Danny. At some point. When his brain came back from its little trip south.

“A simple thank you just didn’t seem like enough.” Danny shrugged

“Right, you’re, uh, you’re welcome.” That was a whole sentence, right? It had words and everything. Danny laughed.

“C'mon, big guy. What do you say we clean all this up tomorrow and call it a night?”

Steve nodded. He felt like he was in a daze. Danny laughed again, grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the stairs.


End file.
